narafandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Jeremiah Taylor
Riley Taylor was a well known gun slinger and outlaw in the Western Region of Northern Nova. He was most well known for taking over the town of Blackston and having a Final last stand against government forces. Early Life Riley Taylor was born in 1838 U.O in the city of New Yorkiston in northern Nova. His mother unknown to him left him on the front door step of an orphanage. Later in his life he recalled spending most of his time robing and stealing saying "If my belly wasn't full from the food from the orphanage id go out and fucking snatch me some bread from the local bakery...free of charge of course". Eventually at the age of seventeen he joined up with a local street gang known as the "Alley Boys". However he later recalled that his real work began when he joined a much more powerful gang of outlaws named The Banditaz. Later Life In his early twenties he had rose to prominence in The Banditaz for his leader ship skills and his quick reactions to a bad situation. Eventually Riley would take over the gang in 1846 U.O when the leader (Named Juan Telepo) died in a train heist. Riley's first order of Business was to change the gang into a much more stronger,well organized, band of brothers renaming the gang to the "Taylor Gang". He then went even further into turning the gang into a brotherhood by forcing anyone in the gang to change their legal last name to Taylor or they would be forced to leave the gang. Eventually after completing the reforms of the gang Riley changed his sights on a small Frontier town called Blackston that was being funded by the Blackthorn Family. The towns purpose was to be a boom town and a stopping point for rail road workers. Taking the opportunity to attack a weak town in 1854 U.O Riley and his men Attacked the town numinous times and even attempted to rob the bank (Owned by Charles Brown) several times however failing every time due to an elite guard of Native Siax warriors who were hired to guard the bank. Rise to Power and Death In 1859 U.O the Taylor Gang became so powerful that they were able to throw out the local sheriff department after the Taylor gang staged an Ambush on the Sheriff Department. With Sheriff Smith,Sheriff Alexander McArthur,Constable Henry Walls,Constable Tom Sawyer, and Marshal Daniel Carver all dead the Taylor gang held Blackston with no Federal Retaliation. A few days after the ambush Riley announced he was the new mayor of an Independent Blackston. However the Independent town of Blackston was short lived as an old Veteran of the Federal Army named John Selfield rode back to the capitol in New Yorkston and alerted the Authorities. In the year of 1861 U.O the Federal Army of the Federal States of Nova marched a small force of 183 Men lead by Captain Arnold Sanders to retake the Town of Blackston. The Battle of Blackston started were Sanders with an army of 183 men met the Taylor Gang who had a posse of around 56 men. The Battle lasted for 6 hours and saw 23 Federalist killed and 42 Taylor Gangsters killed. Finally with his most loyal brothers Riley held out in the Town Court house and Captain Sanders ordered that the building be lit on fire. All of Riley's men came running out and surrendered but as for Riley (Who knew he was going to be killed) decided to stay in the burning court room to the very end...Some Federal soldiers reported that they could hear faint screams from the court house of Riley yelling "The Taylor's SHALL RISE FROM THE ASHES" before silence was over taken by the flames...